a dogs life in the 1950's
by lizzylight
Summary: a dogs life shown through the dogs eyes in the peroid of the 1950s. draco is the main dog with four other dogs including his mother. hter are four humans that live on the farm with them. read along as draco discovers mysteries and expireiences as a dog.
1. Chapter 1

bluebird

IT was the year 1958 in the month of june. draco had just woken up from his midday nap when his brother came prancing into the room with what looked like a dead bird in his mouth. "draco llookkkmhn ivf goth a birdth!" yale tried to tell draco about his bird when it was still in his mouth. sleepily draco yawned and jumped off the big green sleeping spot the humans always insisted sitting on and came over to have a look at yale's bird. 'well come on then yale get it out of your mouth and tell me how ya got it." draco pointed with his muzzle down at his paws indicating where yale should drop the prey. yale released his grip on the bird and it hit the hard floor with a thump. "i was out in the praire and i saw it! so i did what i did and then it happend the strangest thing it started to caw at me the most aweful noise you could ever hear! you gotta listen to it ! you know what how about i mimic it for ya ok?" yale was happily wagging his tale cleary proud of his findings. draco studyed the bird while yale started to croon out a dreadful noise. the bird had been a blue jay. draco could see where yale had bitten at its throat and shook it to snap the neck. draco hated hunting for their food. but yale always insisted it was more fun and he always seemed to get his way with mother. draco couldnt see why they couldnt just eat the kibble the humans gave them. it was so much cleaner, the humans would put it in a nice bowl and provide clean fresh cold water for washing it all down. much more humane than to go around killing defensless animals. draco had explained this to his mother one night while the humans had all been asleep in there giant boxes that are soft and comfy if you were to jump on them (draco had done this once and the humans had came at him with a hard smack teaching him that was off limits) when he had told his mother about the other animals being defensless mother scolded him and reminded him about his former little sister fifi as the humans had called her. fifi was out in the back woods one day when a long slithering animal bit her. the youngest human found her writhing and howling in pain, the little boy human yelled for the papa human but it was to late fifi was gone. " well what do you think drakeyoboy is it good you think mama will like it!" yale's barks drug draco back out of his memory and he answerd yale with a small nudge to the shoulder. "good work yale sure mom will love it." draco said solemly as he trotted into the youngest humans room.


	2. Chapter 2

the youngest boy

**There was four humans living in the house. Out of them all timothy had to be dracos favorite one. And out of the five dogs living on the farm draco was certainly timothys favorite one. They had a certain relationship together. The kind a human may call best friends. In the dogs mind however it was dracos part to play the role as the protector and timothty was to be his human. Draco liked timothy just as he had liked his past owner. You see draco had a diffrent family once. They had kept him in one room and would send him off at night to hunt rabbits and bring them back for the humans to eat. Draco did not particularly like the job of the hunter back with his old family but he had liked the little boy who had cared for him and occasionaly snuck him little peices of the rabbit from under the dinner table. He had to leave though. HE could not stand the killing of all the animals evry night. So one night when they had sent him off to hunt he did not come back. He traveled for days until he came upon a boy hacking at wood, chopping it into smaller and smaller peices. The boy had looked up and saw draco sitting and watching the boy. So the boy had taken draco back to his familys farm, and had begged his mother that they should keep draco. THe boys mother insisted that they had had too many dogs already, when a younger boy came out from behind his mothers legs. The boy had reminded draco of his former family and the boy that they had there. The pleasent memories had swelled up inside of draco causing him to wag his tail and jump to the groung only to lick at the youg childs face. The child laughed in protest to the llicking. This had been the start of timothys and dracos ralationship. the young boy grew to a slightly older boy still a child but forming more into a teen evry day. Draco walked slowely into timothys room trying to keep the memorys inside his head. when he looked up to timothys bed he saw the boy. he was silently reading to himself of a story about a dragon and the hero who slayed it, he was sitting upright on his sleeping box,the one dogs were forbidden to go on, and when he heard dracos nails hit the hard floor he looked down and smiled slightly then went back to his story. Draco observed his master. Timothy had jet black hair that came down to his chin, his eyes were the brightest of blue and he was the most pale boy you could have ever meet. he was not tall but he was short with small muscles aroung his body from doing work on the farm. timothy smiled as he read his book and laughed a little at somthing that must have been funny. This made dracos tail wag, to see him smile was a rare thing but to laugh was ever rarer. The boy never laughed at anything his older brother or parents said even when it was quite funny. only draco knew why the boy didnt laugh but he dared not to tell a soul. It had happend seven years ago when young timothy had been just four years old. "Draco boy are you hungry? is that why your sitting there staring at me? you silly dog you are." Dracos thoughts were interupted by timothy who noticed draco still sitting in his room and had hopped off the bed heading towards the door. "come along then." Timothy said when draco didnt move from his spot. Draco rolled over on his back, his way of telling his master that no he was not hungry. Timothy rolled his eyes and kneeled down next to the dog. "i see" he said, "you just want a belly rub" Timothy scrathed at draccos belly causing dracos leg to twitch. " good boy." the young boy said as he stood up and went back to sit on his sleeping box. " now run along im sure your brother would love a game of wrestle." Timothy was reffering to dracos younger and more playful brother yale. draco decided against going to find his brother dog and decided instead to lie next to his masters sleeping box and maybe take a little nap, one of dracos favorite things to do. he slid to his stomoch and slowley fell asleep to the sound of young timothy reading his story of dragons and heroes.**


End file.
